A story of pottery and watercolor
by Donoka06
Summary: "On a besoin de vous pour une affaire au Glass Block. Lestrade." La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. "Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'étais sur le point d'envisager de faire de la poterie ou de la peinture à l'eau. SH" Nouvelle enquête pour Sherlock, humour et amour à la clef. (Attention SH/JW)
1. Prologue

Epilogue

Ennui. Ennui. Ennui.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé pour une enquête.

Sherlock Holmes s'ennuyait.

Prostré dans son canapé, l'homme était imbuvable et particulièrement pour son colocataire, le docteur John Watson.

-Tu pourrais trouvé une occupation - autre que tirer sur le mur car je crois que Madame Hudson n'apprécie pas.

Pas de réponse.

Un bip indiqua à John qu'il avait reçu un message.

_Je t'attend ce soir au Indiny Destiny ;) Sarah_

Grognement de Sherlock.

-Je suis désolé Sherlock mais je ne pourrai pas te tenir compagnie ce soir.

Pas de réponse. Cela en devenait agaçant.

-Je sors avec Sarah.

-Ennuyeux, lâcha le sociopathe - toujours sur son canapé en position je boude le monde entier car je m'ennui.

Watson leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

-Par pitié Sherlock faite quelque chose ! s'écria le docteur. N'importe quoi! Non, tout compte fait oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas envie de trouver _encore _une tête dans le frigo ni que ce pauvre mur subisse de nouveaux sévices.

Nouveau silence.

-Tu devrais essayer des activités un peu plus saines -et normales, continua John, comme la poterie ou la peinture à l'eau.

S'attendant à une réplique cinglante, le médecin fut un peu plus que surpris des yeux intéressés de son ami.

_Il fallait d'urgence que Lestrade appelle ! _pensa Watson horrifié par une vision de Sherlock Holmes en train de faire de la poterie.

_oooooo_

Scott Canavan luttait depuis plusieurs heures contre un terrible ennemi, la poussière. Armé de son aspirateur dernière génération, le concierge du Glass Block traquait dans le moindre recoin la trace de l'ennemie des asmathiques et des maniaques de la propreté - dont faisait parti Scott Canavan.

Le concierge passait rageusement l'aspirateur de la moquette du quinzième étage tout en maudissant ces foutus gamins qui osaient marcher dans son immeuble avec des chaussures pleines de boues. Mais s'il se plaignait, il risquait de s'attirer la foudre de leurs parents plus que riches et qui occupaient des postes importants dans la finance ou le gouvernement.

Scott se permit un sourire et une petite pause devant la porte qui portait le numéro 4. Le concierge savait parfaitement qui habitait cet appartement. Il s'agissait de la séduisante et mystérieuse avocate, Mindy White. D'ailleurs chaque matin à sept heure pile il se tenait derrière son comptoir juste pour apercevoir la belle sortir de l'immeuble. Le concierge n'avait jamais osé l'aborder.

Alors que son esprit divaguer vers des pensées peu catholiques, les yeux de Scott s'arrêtèrent sur une étrange tâche brune sous la porte de l'appartement de Mrs White. Le concierge se mit à quatre pattes pour analyser ce nouvel ennemi de la propreté. Etrange la texture et l'odeur lui rappelait quelque chose…mais quoi? Soudain un affreux doute lui tordit l'estomac. Il frappa à la porte.

Personne ne répondit.

Il frappa de nouveau.

Pas de réponse.

Scott savait pertinemment que la jeune femme n'était pas sorti de la matinée. Il avait seulement passé l'aspirateur à cet étage, si l'avocate était sortie il n'aurait pu que la voir passer.

Le doute se transforma en une certitude. Quelque chose était arrivée à Mrs White !

Le concierge se mit à tambouriner la porte en criant son nom. Mais toujours aucune réponse.

Des voisins curieux ouvrirent leur porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Scott se souvint qu'il possédait un double des clefs de tous les appartements. Il se précipita pour les chercher. Mais lorsqu'il enfonça la clef dans la serrure, une résistance l'en empêcha. Une autre clef se trouvait à l'intérieur et l'empêchait d'ouvrir. Scott se résigna à appeler des secours.

_oooooo_

Le corps avait été lacéré de coup de couteau. On devinait à peine le visage de la jeune avocate. L'appartement entier était couvert de tâche de sang, à croire que le meurtrier avait trainé sa victime un peu partout avant de la déposer dans sa chambre. Lestrade poussa un soupir, chaque nouveaux meurtres le poussait à remettre en question la limite en l'humanité et la monstruosité.

Ce crime aurait pu être banal, un simple assassinat à coup de couteau et de plus la victime était une brillante avocate qui s'était fait de nombreux ennemis et se faisait enviée par ses pairs. Seulement l'appartement et la chambre de la victime avait été fermés de l'intérieur. Pas d'évasion possible par la fenêtre, on était au quinzième étage d'une des plus grandes tours de Londres. C'était comme si le meurtrier pouvait se rendre invisible ou traverser les murs. Cette affaire lui rappelait désagréablement un livre qu'il avait lu mais dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du titre.

Il avait besoin de lui. Encore une fois.

Il devait l'appeler malgré les protestations de Anderson. Lestrade prit son portable à contre-coeur et tapa:

_On a besoin de vous pour une affaire au Glass Block. Lestrade._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'étais sur le point d'envisager de faire de la poterie ou de la peinture à l'eau. SH_

Lestrade leva un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de poterie et de peinture? L'inspecteur haussa les épaules, il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre ce sociopathe.


	2. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

_Une brochure pour des cours de théâtre._

_Un livre à propos d'un champion d'escalade._

_Une photo de la victime et d'une femme blonde devant la Tamise._

_Mmm, intéressant, songea Sherlock._

Le regard de Sherlock dévia vers une petite table de verre. Dessus reposait un dépliant qui proposait une initiation à la poterie.

_Encore plus intéressant…_

_-_La victime s'appelait Mindy White, dit Lestrade, avocate elle possédait son propre bureau au plein coeur de la City. Elle avait autant d'amis que d'ennemis. On ne lui connait comme famille qu'une soeur qui habite prés de Soho. Le concierge qui a donné l'alerte l'a aperçu plusieurs fois sortir et rentrer de l'immeuble hier soir.

_Plusieurs fois…_

Sherlock mis dans sa poche le dépliant pour la poterie dans sa poche sous le regard furieux d'Anderson.

-L'appartement ainsi que la pièce où se trouvait le corps ont été fermés de l'intérieur, continua Lestrade, pas de fuite possible par la fenêtre….

-Est-ce que quelqu'un occupe l'appartement du dessous? l'interrompit Sherlock.

-Je vais voir ça, dit Lestrade en soupirant.

-Ce meurtre me rappelle un peu celui d'un livre, intervint John, c'est un roman français je crois…et je vois que tu m'écoutes comme d'habitude Sherlock…

En effet le sociopathe était en pleine concentration sur son portable.

_"Comme se déroule l'Affaire du Mystère de la Chambre Jaune ? M"_

_"Retourne t'occuper des élections coréenne Mycroft. SH"_

_"Mère s'inquiète pour toi Sherlock. De plus Mindy White était chargé d'un dossier très important donc j'aimerai que tu règles cette affaire au plus vite. a+ M"_

_"Je ne répondrai pas à la provocation évidente de ce a+ SH"_

-L'appartement du dessous est inoccupé depuis deux mois, déclara Lestrade, vous pensez que l'assassin de Mindy White est passé par là.

-Vous me surprenez inspecteur Lestrade, fit Sherlock, vous avez deviné ça tout seul?

-J'avoue que je m'inspire de votre technique.

Bip du portable de Sherlock.

_"Ce n'était pas une provocation mais plutôt l'intention de te faire comprendre que je ne te lâche pas. a+++++++++ M"_

oooooo

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que la soeur de Mindy White soit Cindy Black, déclara John en sortant du taxi.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Sherlock avec une voix étrangement rauque.

-Voyons Sherlock ! Tout le monde connait Cindy Black, c'est une danseuse et chanteuse les plus appréciait de Londres. Les billets pour ses shows s'arrachent comme des petits pains.

-Tu apprécies ce genre de spectacle?

John Watson n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il venait de recevoir un message de Sarah.

_"J'ai passé une excellente soirée, hier soir. :)"_

-Ennuyeux, déclara Sherlock.

-Mais Sherlock qu'as-tu contre cette pauvre Sarah?

-Elle est ennuyeuse. Il te faudrait quelqu'un de moins assommant. Une personne qui sache te surprendre.

_Une personne comme moi en fait…_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Suppression de la pensée parasite._

Sherlock se re-concentra sur l'enquête. Depuis un certain temps des pensées parasites à propos de John et de poterie troublaient son esprit parfait.

-C'est ici qu'habite Cindy Black, dit John en sonnant.

La porte s'ouvrit. Mindy White, la victime se tenait devant eux avec une mini-jupe rose pailletée et des chaussure avec des talons de plus de douze centimètres.

_oooooo_

-Mon dieu ma pauvre Mindy, sanglota Cindy, elle était si jeune !

Sherlock jeta un regard dégouté à la jeune femme qui se moucha bruyamment dans un mouchoir que lui tendait son petit ami.

-Depuis combien de temps n'aviez vous pas vu votre soeur mademoiselle Black? demanda Watson qui semblait partager la peine de la jeune femme - au grand désespoir de Sherlock.

Cindy Black renifla bruyamment.

-Malgré que Mindy et moi soyons jumelles nous n'étions pas proches, répondit-elle, nous nous ne sommes pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard! Je ne la reverrai jamais !

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot sous le regard écoeuré de Sherlock.

-Et où étiez-vous cette nuit-là?

-Nous sommes allés tout les deux à une fête costumée prés d'ici, répondit son petit ami, puis nous avons passé le reste de la soirée ensemble. Plusieurs personnes peuvent en témoigner.

_Des soeurs jumelles._

_Un petit ami._

_Une fête costumée._

-Alors conclusion? demanda John en sortant de chez Cindy Black.

-Cette femme est moins ennuyeuse que ta Sarah, répondit Sherlock.

-Je ne préfère pas répondre.

-Pourtant tu viens de le faire.

John Watson fusilla du regard le sociopathe.

_Il est encore plus beau quand il est en colère, songea Sherlock._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Suppression de la pensée parasite._

-Que comptes-tu faire à présent? demanda John.

-De la poterie.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Silence.

_oooooo_

-Vous êtes nouveau ici? demanda la femme blonde qui se tenait à coté de Sherlock.

-En effet, répondit celui-ci.

-Je m'appelle Karen West.

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Mon Dieu, vous êtes l'auteur de mon site internet préféré ! Je suis ravie de rencontrer un homme tel que vous. Je vous admire énormément, c'est incroyable comment à partir de petits détails vous arrivez à déterminer l'existence des gens.

-De simples déductions, répondit Sherlock Holmes essayant de paraitre aimable.

-Mais sans être indiscrète, puis-je vous poser une question?

-Vous l'êtes.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes indiscrète.

-Ah.

-Vous êtes le genre de personne à vouloir connaitre tout sur l'existence des gens. Le fait que vous consultez mon site internet et que vous avez l'intention de me poser des questions personnelles le démontre.

-Vous…vous…vous êtes incroyable! s'exclama Karen West abasourdie.

-Donc quelle est votre question?

-Ah oui, j'aimerai savoir ce que fait un homme comme vous dans un cour de poterie.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Ah, moi aussi.

-Vous êtes amie avec Mindy White?

-Et après c'est vous qui me traitez d'indiscrète?

-Elle est morte.

-On peut dire que vous ne passez pas par quatre chemins.

-Vous ne semblez pas éprouver de la tristesse.

-J'ai du mal avec les sentiments humains, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

-Moi aussi, répondit le sociopathe.

-Dit Sherlock je te rappelle que je suis toujours là, intervint John.

Son ami l'avait trainé jusqu'ici, mais Sherlock n'avait pas touché un seul instant la terre glaise. Il se contentait de parler avec cette femme Karen West. John dû reconnaitre à contre-coeur que Sherlock et elle formaient un beau petit couple, le caractère de la jeune femme semblait très proche de son colocataire.

Mais Sherlock ne s'intéressait pas aux femmes. Il lui avait plus ou moins dit.

Enfin il avait dit qu'il était marié à son travail…

Mais peut-être qu'il appréciait finalement les femmes…

John eut un pincement au coeur. Sherlock et une femme, l'idée lui paraissait intolérable.

Non il n'était quand même pas jaloux….

Il avait Sarah !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Tu sembles soucieux John, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Juste une enquête en cours, répondit le médecin, mais ne t'inquiète pas Sarah.

-Si je m'inquiète pour toi, continua Sarah, tu cours à travers tout Londres pour arrêter de dangereux criminels avec Sherlock Holmes. Nous n'avons jamais le temps de nous voir et quand nous avons enfin un rendez-vous, ton colocataire trouve toujours un moyen pour s'incruster. D'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas encore là.

-Mais…

-Mais je comprend, dit-elle souriante, tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas? Et je n'ai pas à t'empêcher de faire ce que tu aimes. Profitons de ce dîner avant qu'un dangereux psychopathe nous prennent en otage.

John allait remercier Sarah pour sa compréhension quand Sherlock rentra dans le restaurant indien.

-Sherlock? demanda le médecin incrédule en se levant de table.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…dit en soupirant Sarah.

-Ah bonjour John, fit Sherlock, j'ai vu la carte du restaurant chez nous alors j'ai décidé de venir et…

-Sherlock pourquoi ne voulez vous pas juste me laisser une fois mais seulement une fois tranquille avec Sarah?

Le sociopathe en question aperçut derrière l'épaule de son colocataire, Sarah en train de le fusiller du regard.

-Ce n'est pas très galant Monsieur Holmes de laisser une femme payer le taxi, dit une jeune femme en entrant.

Non…pensa John…Qu'est-ce que Karen West fait ici?

-Mais vous êtes John Watson le petit bonhomme qui accompagne partout Monsieur Holmes, fit Karen, je suis une fan de votre blog.

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés au cour se poterie.

John serra la main de la jeune femme qu'elle lui tendit avec un étrange pincement au coeur.

-J'ai invité à diner mademoiselle West, déclara Sherlock, nous allons parler de Mindy White et de poterie.

-Savez-vous que l'argile est beaucoup plus fragile que la terre glaise, dit Karen West, peu de gens le savent.

John vit impuissant Sherlock et cette femme s'attablait à quelques mètres de la table qu'il partageait avec Sarah.

Il ressentit un étrange sentiment quand il vit Sherlock aidait Karen West à retirer son manteau.

Il se rassit face à Sarah perturbé par cette vision.

-Sherlock Holmes est une femme, murmura Sarah, je ne pensais pas qu'une femme soit capable de le supporter.

-Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, répondit John sur un ton agressif.

-Pourtant ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, continua Sarah, je me serais donc trompée.

-Sur quoi?

-Je pensais que Sherlock Holmes était gay.

-Moi aussi, répondit en soupirant John.

-On dirait que ça te dérange, fit Sarah en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Mais John fut sauver par le gong ou plutôt son portable. Il venait de recevoir un SMS. Il prétexta qu'il attendait les nouvelles d'un patient.

_"Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas encore égorger cette fille? Mycroft"_

_"Sherlock a le droit de fréquenter qui il veut. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça me dérangerait. Puis je suis en rendez-vous. JW"_

_"Pourtant vous ne sembliez pas déranger que mon texto vous tire du pétrin. Seriez-vous intéressé de connaitre l'orientation sexuel de mon frère. M"_

_"Pas du tout! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Sherlock tranquille? Et moi aussi par la même occasion. JW"_

_"Je n'aime pas cette femme. Méfiez-vous d'elle. M"_

_"Pourquoi? JW"_

_"Elle est en train de faire du pied à Sherlock et vous ne réagissez même pas? M"_

-QUOI?

-Tout va bien John? demanda Sarah inquiète.

Non John n'allait pas bien. Sherlock et Karen West semblait être en pleine conversation. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. John n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock.

_oooooo_

Sherlock pensait.

_Karen West. Une jeune femme bien particulière. Amie de Mindy White depuis deux ans. Elle travaillait comme communicante entre les entreprises anglaises et étrangères. Célibataire. Ses loisirs se contenaient à l'atelier de poterie et au club du British muséum. Elle avait les yeux bleus comme John._

_Mais ceux de John avaient un éclat unique, ceux de Mademoiselle West paraissaient bien pâle en comparaison…_

_….._

_….._

_…._

_Suppression de la pensée parasite._

-Ah Sherlock je vois que tu végètes encore sur ton canapé.

-Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé John? demanda Sherlock.

John leva un sourcil incrédule. Est-ce que Sherlock Holmes venait de lui demandait ce qu'il croit avoir entendu?

-Euh oui mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

Il eut un court silence.

-Entre ami c'est normal de prendre des nouvelles non? répondit Sherlock en se tournant vers le mur.

Etrange, John aurait aimé une autre réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez? demanda le médecin.

-Serais-tu jaloux?

-De qui?

-Karen West.

-Bien sûre que non ! Mais je croyais que les femmes ne t'intéressaient pas.

-Cette femme est intéressante.

-Vraiment? Elle m'a parlé de terre glaise !

-Elle est déjà bien plus passionnante que ta Sarah.

-De terre glaise Sherlock ! De terre glaise !

-Non de l'argile, répondit Sherlock, quoi que techniquement la terre glaise est une sorte d'argile. On en trouve surtout en France mais aussi Irlande…oh!

-Quoi oh?

-Karen West m'a dit qu'elle utilisait exclusivement de l'argile en provenance d'Irlande.

-Et alors.

-Elle a un jolie accent.

-Quoi?

Sherlock se leva précipitamment et fila hors du salon.

Mais où allait-il encore courir à cette heure-ci? pensa John exaspéré. Le médecin hésita entre le suivre et restait tranquillement dans son fauteuil.

-Je vous ai fait du thé, dit Mrs Hudson en entrant.

-Merci mais Sherlock est sorti et je dois le rejoindre mais vous pourrez nous en refaire plus tard.

-Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante, répondit Mrs Hudson en soupirant.

_ooooo_

Karen West observait le soleil se levait sur la Tamise. L'orange de l'aurore se mélangeait au gris de l'eau du fleuve, une merveille pour les yeux.

Quel ennui, songea Karen. Ce soir il se couchera et de lèvera demain. Prévisible. Ennuyeux.

Tout était ennui.

Sauf ce Sherlock Holmes. Il était fascinant. Il semblait invulnérable. Mais elle connaissait son point faible.

John Watson. Le genre de personne tellement ordinaire qu'elle en devenait à son tour fascinante.

Le vibreur de son iphone la coupa dans ses pensées. Elle avait un message. Elle grimaça en voyant le nom du correspondant.

_"Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir permis d'être proche de Sherlock Holmes."_

_"Je fais ce que je veux. Je suis en vacance. J'ai le droit d'en profiter. KW"_

_"Fais attention je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes jouets."_

_"Va te faire foutre Jimmy. KW"_

_ooooo_

-Après avoir examiné un peu plus attentivement le corps j'ai remarqué un détail étrange, annonça Molly Hooper toute excitée, ses dents.

-Ses dents ? fit Watson étonné.

-En effet, il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit embêté à arraché toutes les couronnes de Mindy White. Je l'ai remarqué à cause des légères lésions qui apparaissent un peu partout sur sa mâchoire.

-Les blessures sont post mortem, intervint Sherlock.

Molly acquiesça en secouant la tête.

-Quelqu'un, certainement le tueur lui a enlevé ses couronnes une fois morte, ajouta-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi enlever les couronnes de Mindy White? demanda John largué.

-Mindy White n'a jamais eut de couronnes, répondit Sherlock plongé dans un dossier.

-Quoi? firent John et Molly en coeur.

-C'est écrit dans son dossier dentaire, Mindy White n'a jamais eut de carie de sa vie.

-Mais c'est absurde, balbutia John.

_ ooooooo_

_"Du nouveau? Lestrade"_

_"Mindy White n'a jamais eut de carie. Mais la victime oui. SH"_

_"Quoi? L"_

Pas de réponse. Lestrade se demandait à chaque enquête s'il avait bien fait de recourir à l'aide de Sherlock Holmes. Mais les résultats étaient toujours positifs.

Tant que ce sociopathe ne devenait pas un serial killer, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Enfin du moins il l'espérait...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Ce soir nous sortons John, déclara Sherlock.

-Hein où ça?

-Nous allons voir un divertissement musical.

-Un concert?

-Non une comédie musicale,_ Wicked*_.

-_Wicked_ avec la sorcière du magicien d'Oz?

-Aucune idée.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'invites alors?

-C'est un rencards, répondit calmement Sherlock.

Le coeur de John Watson manqua un battement - voir plusieurs.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, continua Sherlock sur le même ton, on a l'impression que tu vas t'étouffer.

-Quoi?

-C'est Karen qui m'a dit d'essayer de faire de l'humour. Mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je ne sens aucune hilarité en moi.

Parce que c'est_ Karen_ maintenant s'insurgea intérieurement John.

-Tu sembles bien proche de cette femme.

-John si tu n'étais pas avec Sarah je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux, dit Sherlock tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur.

_D'ailleurs ça le rend mignon cet air renfrogné..._

_….._

_….._

_….._

_Suppression de la pensée parasite._

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit John vexé, je ne faisais qu'énoncer une remarque. Et puis tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Bon je peux toujours allé voir _Wicked_ avec Karen si tu insistes autant, fit Sherlock.

_Même si je préfèrerais y aller avec toi..._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Suppression de la pensée parasite._

Sherlock commençait sérieusement à être agacer par ses pensées parasites qui venaient polluer ses raisonnements si parfait. Des années de maitrise pour finalement se retrouver à divaguer sur son colocataire.

-Non je viendrais avec toi, décréta John déterminé.

_Et parce que je refuse de voir cette femme te faire encore du pied, songea John._

-Magnifique, répondit Sherlock subitement enthousiaste.

-Mais pourquoi allons-nous voir ce spectacle?

-Cindy Black y joue le rôle principale, Elbama.

-C'est Elphaba, voyons Sherlock tu n'as jamais lu l_e Magicien d'Oz_?

_ooooooo_

Apollo Victoria*, théâtre de Londres. Ce soir on y joue la célèbre comédie musicale Wicked qui a su conquérir Brodway. La célèbre Cindy Black joue le rôle de la sorcière de l'ouest au coté de Léon Cast dans le rôle du prince.

-Ennuyeux.

-Sherlock cette comédie musicale à eut un succès phénoménal de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique.

-C'est loin d'être une référence. Pourquoi cette sorcière compte sur le magicien d'Oz pour lui enlever sa peau verte alors qu'elle pourrait le faire elle-même en étudiant. Puis cette Galinda qui s'attire toutes les faveurs parce qu'elle est belle, gentille, etc. Quelqu'un va-t-il se rendre compte un jour qu'elle manipule tout son entourage. Puis ce magicien d'Oz qui n'est même pas un…

-Bon c'est pas un peu fini, s'écria une petite vieille assise juste devant eux, il y en a qui aimerait écouter!

Le blackberry de Sherlock choisit se moment pour sonner. La vieille le foudroya du regard. Le sociopathe imperturbable prit son téléphone.

_"Comment se déroule le Mystère de la Chambre Jaune? Mycroft"_

_"Il n'y a pas de mystère, le tueur est descendu par la façade jusqu'au balcon de l'appartement du dessous. Sur quel dossier travaillait Mindy White? SH"_

_"Un dossier top secret donc je n'en dirais pas plus. Petit conseil tu devrais arrêté de fréquenter Karen West, je crois que ton colocataire n'apprécie pas. A bientôt frérot. M"_

-Eteignez-moi ce portable où j'appelle la sécurité ! piailla la petite vieille de devant.

_oooooo_

-Cindy Black était fabuleuse ! s'exclama une femme à la sortie du théâtre.

-Merveilleuse, répondit un homme, son interprétation de_ Defying Gravity* _était à coupé le souffle.

-Elle s'est beaucoup améliorée depuis _le Fantôme de l'Opéra_*, fit une autre femme, son interprétation de Christine avait été assez fade. Ce soir elle s'est surpassée dans le rôle de Elphaba.

-Cindy Black a beaucoup de succès, fit remarquer John, elle le mérite.

-Quelle analyse pertinente, répondit Sherlock.

John ne préféra pas répondre à la remarque acerbe de son colocataire. Il était habitué.

-Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi sommes nous allés voir Cindy Black sur scène? demanda le médecin.

-Confirmer son amélioration vocale.

-Quoi?

-Oh Sherlock ça par exemple ! Toi ici ? s'écria une voix féminine.

_Oh non pas elle, songea John._

-Karen quelle surprise, répondit le sociopathe sur un ton tout sauf surpris.

-Vous êtes allé voir _Wicked_? demanda Karen. Très bon choix. Mais j'aurai choisi un autre spectacle, un peu plus romantique pour un rendez-vous.

-Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, répondit John à contre-coeur.

-Ah bon? demanda Karen avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu rends visite à Cindy Black, intervint Sherlock.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Karen West leva les yeux au ciel.

-On ne peut rien te cacher Sheshe, répondit Karen en soupirant.

-Sheshe? fit John en retenant un fou rire.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard noir.

-Peu après la mort de Mindy je suis allée rendre visite à sa soeur, dit Karen l'air las, depuis celle-ci me harcèle. Cindy n'a vu que très peu sa soeur ces dernières années, alors en tant que meilleure amie de Mindy, j'essaie de lui parler de sa soeur. Juste avant la représentation elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami, Steven. Elle m'a demandé de venir la réconforter.

-Avez-vous remarqué l'amélioration vocale de Cindy Black? demanda Sherlock.

Karen plissa les yeux. Une étrange tension s'installa entre la jeune femme et le sociopathe.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Cindy chanter alors je ne peux pas comparer ses performance, répondit Karen, mais la douleur parfois pousse les gens dans leurs derniers retranchements. Mais que sais-tu de la douleur de perdre quelqu'un Sherlock?

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

-Bon la poupée Barbie doit être en train de m'attendre, continua Karen, au fait la prochaine fois on pourrait se faire aussi une comédie musicale juste tous les deux Sheshe, que dis-tu de _Hairspray*_?

Elle fit un signe de main et disparut dans la foule.

-Cette femme est vraiment intrigante, murmura Sherlock, mais le puzzle commence à se former….John arrête de rire tout de suite!

-Hahaha mon dieu Sheshe je vais mourir de rire ! Hahaha!

C'est ainsi que le docteur Watson mourut de rire -mais non c'était une blague.

_ooooooo_

-Que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi, fit John en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil favori.

-Je vous ai préparé du thé, dit Mrs Hudson en entrant dans la pièce un plateau dans les mains.

-Vous pouvez poser ça là, répondit Sherlock qui fixait étrangement le mur.

-C'est la dernière fois les garçons, les prévint la vieille femme, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante.

Elle posa le plateau et quitta la pièce.

Sherlock se retourna. John reconnu cette tête, son colocataire réfléchissait et à une vitesse certainement affolante. Le médecin allait se lever pour quitter la pièce quand son regard capta un détail inhabituel. Un minuscule morceau de papier dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Et à partir de là les yeux de John furent complètement obsédé par ce bout de papier. Il devait enlevé de morceau sinon ça allait l'obsédé pendant des heures.

Sherlock de son coté était bien en train de pense à l'enquête.

_Les dents. La voix. Tout concorde._

_Il avait bien fait d'aller voir ce navet avec John._

_Devait-il en vouloir à son colocataire pour avoir rie au surnom que lui a donné Karen West?_

_Sherlock n'avait jamais vu John dans un tel état d'euphorie - si on peut dire. Il devait reconnaitre que le rire lui allait bien._

_Il aimait voir John rire…_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Suppression de la pensée parasite. _

_Il devait se reprendre et d'urgence !_

_Il se reconcentra sur l'affaire._

_Il avait éclairci la plupart des points obscurs de l'affaire._

_Maintenant restait à déterminer le rôle de Karen West et ses liens éventuels avec M…_

Ses pensées furent interrompu par les yeux bleus de John. Ces derniers se tenaient à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-John mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par ses cheveux.

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! disait le cerveau de Sherlock. Recule ! Recule !_

Mais Sherlock était paralysé et en partie à cause de ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément.

John tendit la main et…

-Et voilà ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant fièrement un morceau de papier. Je l'ai !

-…

-Il était coincé dans tes cheveux, expliqua John, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te le retirer.

-…

-Euh, tout va bien Sherlock? Tu sembles en état de choc.

Le sociopathe ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Le portable de John choisit cet instant pour vibrer.

_"Vous méritez des baffes. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aveugle à ce point. Mycroft"_

_"Pardon? Et surtout de quoi je me mêle? JW"_

_"Si ça continue sherlock va vraiment se tourner vers cette Karen West. M"_

_"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Jamais vous ne lâchez votre frère? Et vous allez arrêter de ma harceler? JW"_

_"Jamais. J'ai SMS illimité. Bonne soirée. M"_

_oooooooooo_

*Comédie musicale racontant l'histoire de la sorcière de l'Ouest et de son amitié avec Galinda avant l'arrivée de Dorothy au pays d'Oz. Adapté du roman éponyme Gregory Maguire.

*Théâtre existant réellement à Londres.

*Dernière chanson de l'acte I de _Wicked_. (ma préférée)

*Comédie musicale racontant l'histoire d'une chanteuse d'Opéra Christine qui suit les cours de chant d'un mystérieux professeur qui se fait appeler le fantôme de l'opéra. Adapté du roman de Gaston Leroux. (note: _Le Mystère de la Chambre Jaune_ est aussi un roman de , je viens juste de le remarquer ')

*Allez vois le film (avec Zack Effron) et vous comprendrez pourquoi Sherlock risque de souffrir.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui on lu ma fic et plus particulièrement toutes celles qui m'ont laissé ces commentaires si motivants. MERCI


	5. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

-Donc je pense que les pingouins ont envahis la Terre grâce aux martiens, n'est-ce pas John?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas John.

-Oui, oui.

-JOHN!

-Quoi? demanda ce dernier surpris pas le haussement de voix de Sarah.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe? Tu es obnubilé par ton café depuis que nous sommes assis. Tu sembles préoccupé, c'est cette enquête sur le meurtre de l'avocate Mindy White qui te met dans cet état?

-Oui, mentit John.

En réalité le médecin restait perplexe de l'attitude son colocataire hier soir. Pourtant il n'avait fait qu'enlever un fichu morceau papier de ses cheveux. Qui étaient d'ailleurs incroyablement doux.

Non il devait penser à autre chose !

John se concentra sur Sarah qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

-Au fait Sherlock Holmes sort toujours avec cette femme ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

-Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, répliqua John agacé.

-Tu ne sembles pas apprécier cette femmes, dit Sarah étonnée, pourtant grâce à elle nous avons pu passer une soirée presque parfaite.

-Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

_oooooooo_

Sherlock Holmes de son coté végétait sur son canapé.

-John?

-Non c'est Karen, Mrs Hudson m'a laissé entré.

-Ah.

-C'est donc ici que vous habitez avec le docteur Watson. C'est très…cosy. Mais pourquoi il y a des impacts de balles sur votre mur?

-Je m'ennuyais.

-Moi lorsque je m'ennuie je torture des insectes.

Silence.

-Je disais ça pour rigoler, déclara Karen riante, je préfère la poterie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Waaa, vous avez une superbe vue sur la rue, fit la jeune femme en l'ignorant, c'est une idée où l'immeuble en face s'est fait explosé.

-En effet.

-Ben dit donc il est dangereux votre quartier.

-J'ai une connaissance particulièrement collante et psychotique qui aime me harceler.

-Je connais ça, j'ai un frère un peu comme ça.

_ooooooo_

Sarah continuait de parler. John silencieux ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il pensait à Sherlock tout en évitant de dériver vers les cheveux si doux de son colocataire.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sherlock il avait compris que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Mais à présent? Il avait Sarah, la promesse d'une vie stable et tranquille. Alors pourquoi lui paraissait-elle si ennuyeuse?

Avec Sherlock la vie était si passionnante, si…

S'il devait choisir entre Sarah et Sherlock, qui choisirait-il?

La réponse commence par un S…non sans blague?

-Sarah…

-Oui?

-Non rien…

_ooooooo_

-J'aime bien vos rideau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Karen? demanda subitement Sherlock.

-Que j'aimais bien vos rideau.

-Non avant.

-Ah.

-Tu parlais de ton frère psychotique, dit Sherlock en plissant les yeux.

-Regarde Sheshe j'ai apporté de la terre glaise venue tout droit de Killarney en Irlande ! s'écria la jeune femme pour détourner la conversation.

-Tu connais plutôt bien l'Irlande et tu as l'accent, normal pour quelqu'un qui est né là-bas.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, j'ai passé mon enfance en Irlande mais je suis née à Bombay, répondit Karen, mais regarde plutôt cette magnifique terre.

_oooooo_

-John que se passe-t-il? demanda Sarah.

-Sarah je crois qu'on ne peut pas continuer.

Il eu un court silence.

-Parce que ça avait commencé? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire contrit. Je pense que tous les deux nous ne pourrons jamais être plus que de très bons amis.

-Je suis désolé, fit John gêné.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous appartenons à deux mondes différents.

-Merci.

-De rien. Bon alors tu vas te déclarer à Sherlock après? dit en riant Sarah.

John s'étrangla avec son café sous le choc.

-De quoi?

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on rompt non?

-Euh…

-Mycroft avait raison, tu es vraiment aveugle.

-Parce que tu connais le frère de Sherlock? Et tu l'appelles par son prénom? demanda John choqué.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Sarah, si tu penses que tout le monde complote dans ton dos, eh bien tu n'as pas tort.

_oooooooo_

-J'ai tout compris pour Mindy White, je dois avouer qu'elle est très douée, dit Sherlock en se levant de son canapé, mais toi j'ai du chercher ton rôle dans cette histoire.

-Et tu l'as trouvé? demanda Karen avec un sourire carnassier.

-Evidemment tu es…

-Bataille de terre glaise! l'interrompit la jeune femme en criant.

C'est ainsi que Sherlock pour la première fois de sa vie se prit de la boue sur la figure. Le sociopathe fut tout d'abord un peu déconcerté par la tournure des événements. Dans tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginé, jamais celui de Karen le bombardant de boue ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

_Comment devait-il réagir?_

Rendre la pareil à cette sale garce lui semblait une bonne solution.

_ooooooo_

Mycroft Holmes travaillait dans son bureau. Anthéa apparut son portable à la porte.

-Monsieur, un homme désire vous voir.

-De qui s'agit-il?

-Le colonel Moran*, répondit-elle.

Mycroft poussa un soupir et dit:

-Faites-le entrer.

Un homme âgé de la quarantaine pénétra dans la pièce.

-Sir Sebastian Moran c'est un plaisir de vous voir après tout ce temps, vos affaires marchent toujours aussi bien en Iran*?

-Très bien merci. Et vous comment allez-vous? Votre mère, votre soeur et votre frère se portent-ils bien?

-Tout va très bien, certes ma mère et mon frère me donnent du fil à retordre mais heureusement je gère la situation. Mais peu importe. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?

-Il s'agit de l'affaire Mindy White.

Mycroft leva un sourcil surpris. Qu'est-ce que cet homme d'affaire - peu scrupuleux - venait faire dans cette histoire. Mindy White travaillait sur un dossier à propos de défaillances dans certaines centrales nucléaires. Rien qui ne concerne ce tireur d'élite plutôt spécialisé dans le trafic d'armes et d'animaux.

-Je crois que ma femme est impliquée dans cette affaire, lâcha le colonel.

_ooooooooo_

John sortit du café le coeur léger. Sarah et lui c'était fini. Pourtant il n'était pas malheureux. Il se sentait étrangement libre. Mais un petit peu oppressé à l'idée que Mycroft Holmes espionne le moindre de ses gestes.

Pour l'instant il devait rentrer. Sherlock devait l'attendre. Il aimerait bien repasser sa main dans les cheveux de son colocataire. A cette pensée John rougit violemment et faillit se prendre un lampadaire.

Oui, quand il rentrerait certaines choses pourraient changer…

_ooooooo_

Karen stupéfaite regardait son tailleur couvert de boue. Sherlock Holmes venait de lui relancer la boue avec laquelle elle avait asperger le visage du sociopathe.

Cet homme se révélait toujours aussi surprenant.

-Sherlock je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu me rendrais la pareil, dit-elle en souriant.

-N'essaie pas de nouveau de détourner la conversation, répondit-il, j'ai bien compris ton petit jeu.

-Je suis donc découverte.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

Karen soupira. Elle voulut attraper son sac poser sur un table basse quand son talon dérapa sur des résidus de boue. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La dénommée Karen West se cassa la figure. Sa chute fut en partie amorti par Sherlock qui se trouvait malheureusement dans sa trajectoire. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, Karen au dessus de Sherlock.

Le visage de Sherlock ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Karen.

-Tu es très confortable Sherlock, dit cette dernière, merci de m'avoir servi d'amortisseur.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit le sociopathe.

-Eh bien je vois que je dérange, intervint une voix que Sherlock avait peur de reconnaitre.

John Watson se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte l'air visiblement en colère.

-John ce n'est pas…

-Bonjour John ! le coupa Karen. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit John sur un ton sec.

Le médecin tourna les talons et partit avant que Sherlock n'est eut le temps de dire quelque chose.

-Il avait l'air pas content, fit Karen en se relevant, je crois que je vais te laisser Sheshe. Nous continuerons cette conversation une autre fois.

Elle partit à son tour laissant un Sherlock perdu.

Pourquoi son coeur lui faisait-il si mal à l'image du visage blessé de John. Et peut-être pour la première fois, Sherlock ne supprima pas cette pensée. Car depuis le début ce qu'il ressentait pour John n'était pas parasite mais bien plus que ça…

_oooooooo_

John errait depuis deux heure à présent dans les rues de Londres. Il ne voulait pas rentrer.

Pourquoi la vision de Sherlock et Karen ensemble lui faisait-il si mal?

Il s'enfonça dans une petite rue. Une voiture s'y gara un peu plus loin.

il repensa aux paroles de Mycroft Holmes et de Sarah. Et s'il était…

-John! l'interpella une voix.

Le médecin se retourna et se raidit. Devant lui se tenait la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Karen West. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler, répondit John cassant.

Il allait partir quand il sentit le métal froid d'une arme sur sa tempe.

-Maintenant vous allez gentil me suivre, dit Karen sur un ton froid, sinon votre ami pourrait avoir quelques petits soucis.

-Je savais que vous n'étiez pas clair. C'est vous qui avait assassiner Mindy White !

-Assassiner Mindy? Jamais de la vie! Elle est ma meilleure amie, répondit en riant Karen.

-Alors qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Amelia Moran, répondit-elle, mais avant mon mariage j'étais Amelia Moriarty.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

*Personnage de l'univers de Sherlock Holmes. Il n'est pas encore apparut dans la série mais on le verra certainement dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, _Le dernier problème_. En résumé c'est le bras droit de Moriarty, après la mort de celui-ci, Moran essaie de venger son patron et essaie de tuer Sherlock, c'est un peu le nouveau gros méchant après Moriarty.

Ps: à savoir, je connaissais ce personnage pour avoir lu des nouvelles de Sherlock Holmes mais je ne me souvenais pas du tout de son prénom. C'est sur que j'ai vu Sebastian M dans la liste des personnages, ne voyant pas de qui il s'agissait dans la série, je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait du colonel Moran qui se trouvait être le mari de Karen. '

*Le père du colonel dans l'oeuvre originale était ambassadeur de Perse (l'ancien nom de l'Iran)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. ^^ Ce chapitre est un peu moins concentrée sur la relation Sherlock/John mais dés les prochains chapitres leur relation devrait prendre un tournant - du moins j'espère.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

John s'était déjà fait enlever au cours de sa vie. Principalement après sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Non en fait depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Il attendait depuis plusieurs heures attachée sur une chaise dans un vieil entrepôt avec pour seule compagnie deux hommes plus proches de l'orang-outang que de l'humain. Il n'avait pas revu Karen West enfin plutôt devrait il dire, Amelia Moriarty Moran.

Moriarty…John frissonna à la simple évocation de ce nom. Quel lien cette femme avait-elle avec ce criminel? Etait-elle sa soeur? Puis qu'elle était son implication dans le meurtre de Mindy White?

Elle affirmait ne pas l'avoir tué. Mais pouvait-il la croire?

Mais surtout que lui voulait-elle? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé?

Une porte s'ouvrit. Amelia Moran entra suivit d'un autre gorille.

-Vous êtes une personne fascinante John, déclara la jeune femme, vous semblez tout à fait ordinaire pourtant vous avez réussi à capter le regard de Sherlock Holmes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Moi? Je veux juste vous utiliser comme otage voir comme monnaie-d'échange. Sherlock en sait trop. Vous allez me permettre de le faire taire.

-C'est encore un coup de Moriarty?

-Jimmy? Non il n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire. Même s'il aimerait me voir disparaitre mais il en est incapable. Comme on dit la famille c'est sacrée surtout chez les Moriarty.

-Parce que vous êtes beaucoup comme ça?

-Ah si vous saviez…mais mon frère s'est occupé de la plupart. Mais il est incapable de faire du mal à sa petite soeur chérie.

-Sa soeur?

-Et oui, même les psychopathe ont une famille.

-Vous avez tué Mindy White.

-Mais puisque je vous répète que je ne l'ai pas tué. Vous êtes bouché ou quoi? Mindy était ma meilleure amie. Puis Mindy White n'est pas morte.

-Quoi?

_oooooo_

John n'était pas rentré. Et Sherlock Holmes s'inquiétait.

Comme c'était pathétique…

Lui qui avait fait une croix sur tout sentiment humain il y avait longtemps, à présent il se sentait perdu à cause d'une émotion qu'il avait peur d'identifier.

Son blackeberry le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

_"Karen West n'est pas celle que tu crois. Mycroft"_

_"Bravo, tu as trouvé ça tout seul? Elle s'appelle Amelia Moran et a un lien de parenté avec Moriarty. SH"_

_"Cette femme est dangereuse. Son mari le colonel Sebastian Moran veut qu'on l'arrête et la ramène en Inde. Il semblerait qu'elle ne gêne pas seulement son mari mais aussi son frère. M"_

_"Moi je peux vous aider à la retrouver darling ;) Momo la terreur"_

_"Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin d'aide pour retrouver votre soeur? SH"_

_"Peut-être serez-vous plus attentif si je vous disiez que ma benjamine a kidnappé votre fidèle toutou, John Watson. Momo la terreur"_

_"Sherlock tu ne réponds pas? As-tu compris ce que j'essayais de te dire? Mycroft"_

_"Alors darling vous coopérez ? Momo la terreur"_

_"Seulement si vous arrêter de signer vos messages avec ce pseudo. SH"_

_"Vous préférez M le maudit?"_

_"Sherlock j'espère que tu ne boudes pas. A moins que tu comptes encore foncer tête baissée dans le tas. Tu sais bien que Mère se fait du souci pour toi, tu es à l'origine de la moitié de ses cheveux blancs. Mycroft."_

_"Que voulez vous échange de votre aide? SH"_

_"Juste le plaisir de vous voir dans les ennuis mais surtout de me débarrasser de ma soeur qui commence à marcher sur mes plates-bandes. M le maudit."_

_"Elle est à l'origine du faux meurtre de Mindy White? SH"_

_"En effet. Je vois que vous avez résolu l'affaire. Vous êtes vraiment épatant darling. M le maudit."_

_"Sherlock tu auras beau m'ignorer cela ne changera pas la situation. Mycroft"_

_"Je suis prêt à coopérer. SH"_

_" ;) M le maudit. "_

_"Tu es puéril Sherlock. Mycroft."_

_ooooooo_

-Comment ça Mindy White n'est pas morte? demanda John incrédule.

-Avoir votre cerveau doit être d'un ennui, répondit Amelia Moran en soupirant.

John avait une impression de déjà vu. Cette femme ressemblait tant à Sherlock mais en plus psychotique. Le coeur du médecin se serra à la pensée de son colocataire.

-Vous devez penser que je suis un sous-fifre de mon frère Jim, continua la jeune femme blonde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'agis pour mon propre compte. A vrai dire je rêve de détrôner mon frère. Depuis que je suis toute petite je lui ai toujours tout volé. Ses jouets, son meilleur ami qui est devenu mon mari et maintenant sa petite affaire de criminel. Mais surtout son jouet favori, Sherlock Holmes. J'ai réussi à être plus proche de lui que jamais ne le sera mon frère. Il doit être furieux.

Elle rit. John frissonna. Cette femme était complètement folle.

-Que comptez-vous faire à présent? demanda John de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups, répondit Amelia avec un mauvais sourire, je vais attirer mon très cher frère et votre petit ami Sherlock Holmes ici. Et quand ils vous retrouveront…boum! N'est-ce pas un plan génial? Bien entendu moi je serai déjà très loin surement dans un aéroport à attendre mon avion pour les Maldives avec mon amie.

-Vous êtes complètement folle ! Pourquoi faites-vous une chose pareil?

-Parce que je m'ennui, répondit la jeune femme, ma vie de femme mariée en Inde m'a lassé alors je me suis enfuie. Puis la poterie m'a lassé à son tour…donc je me suis dit que faire couler l'entreprise de mon frère serait plus distrayant. Puis j'ai appris l'existence de Sherlock et là mon ennui à totalement disparu. Je voulais réussir là où mon frère n'a jamais réussi jouer avec Sherlock Holmes et s'en débarrasser pour de bon. Et pour ça je devais trouver son point faible. Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que son point de faible c'était vous.

-Moi?

-En effet, vous. Un pitoyable et commun être humain. Mais pourtant qui a réussi à voler le coeur de Sherlock Holmes.

_Le coeur de Sherlock? pensa John incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fumé cette folle furieuse?_

Pourtant au fond de son coeur, quelque chose souhaitait que cela soit vrai.

L'un des gorilles s'approcha d'Amelia Moran et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Cette dernière fit un sourire qui ne plu pas du tout au médecin.

-Je crois que le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon, dit-elle, mon frère et Sherlock Holmes sont en route.

_Sherlock ! pensa John paniqué._

_oooooooooo_

Steven Collins attendait depuis deux heures devant la porte de son ex petite amie la célèbre Cindy Black.

Le jeune peintre n'arrivait pas à accepter sa rupture, il était encore fou amoureux de Cindy.

La jeune femme n'était pas chez elle mais Steven l'attendrait autant qu'il le faudra.

Il l'aimait comme un fou.

Cindy Black finit par apparaitre au coin de la rue. Elle semblait soucieuse. Quand elle arriva devant chez elle et qu'elle aperçut Steven, elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

-Steven qu'est-ce que tu fais_ encore_ ici?

-Cindy je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi. Avant le meurtre de ta soeur nous étions si heureux. Que se passe-t-il? Je ne partirai pas sans une explication!

Cindy Black faillit exploser et l'envoyer balader mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle l'invita à entrer.

Steven sentit son coeur se remplir de joie. Peut-être que bientôt elle accepterait de se remettre avec lui.

Le téléphone sonna. Steven laissa Cindy répondre. Le jeune homme aperçut des valises dans le couloir. Etrange, Cindy ne lui avait pas parlé d'un voyage…A moins que quelqu'un est aménagé…un nouveau petit ami? Steven sentit son coeur se gonfler de jalousie.

Il entendu Cindy raccrocher. Il l'a rejoint dans la cuisine. La jeune femme semblait subitement fatiguée.

-Cindy pourquoi y a t-il des bagages dans le couloir? demanda Steven jaloux.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, répondit sèchement la jeune femme.

-Cindy que se passe-t-il?

-Je t'aime Steven.

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se remplir de bonheur. Il voulut se retourner vers son aimée. Mais quelque chose de froid le traversa. Sa vision se voila. Il se sentit tomber. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Mais que lui arrivait-il?

Il sentit son corps heurter le carrelage de la cuisine.

La dernière chose qu'il vit: les talons de Cindy Black.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit:

-Crève et va la rejoindre.

Steven Collins s'éteint.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued….<em>

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Cela me donne le courage de continuer. Merci encore!_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sherlock Holmes n'aimait pas ce plan. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de collaborer avec Moriarty. Mais sans son aide il ne pourrait pas sauver John.

Karen West était Amelia Moran, née Moriarty.

Une femme redoutable particulièrement intelligente et bonne actrice. Mais personne n'était parfait.

Elle avait fait une erreur, une grave erreur. Elle avait osé défier probablement les deux génies les plus dangereux au monde.

Il était au lieu de rendez-vous. Un vieil entrepôt abandonné dans la banlieue londonienne. Tout était gris, sale et désespérément vide. Du moins en apparence. A l'intérieur se trouvait John, Amelia et très certainement la garde rapprochée de la jeune femme.

La sonnerie de son portable rompit ce silence pesant.

_"Vous êtes en avance Sheshe. ^^ Karen"_

_"Je sais qui vous êtes. Relâchez John. SH"_

_"Je le ferai si vous me rejoignez dans l'entrepôt."_

_ooooooo_

John avait mal à la tête. Probablement à cause du coup violent que lui avait assaini l'un des gorilles de cette dingue.

Il se souvenait juste d'Amelia lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis c'était le noir. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Une chose était sûre, il n'était plus au même endroit. Il semblait être dans la cave d'un immeuble assez récent.

Bonne nouvelle pas d'Amelia Moran dans les environs. Mauvaise nouvelle il était toujours dans un lieu inconnu attaché à une chaise.

L'endroit semblait désert.

Il n'osait pas crier, puis quelque chose lui disait que cela serait inutile.

La dernière fois il avait deviné qu'il se trouvait dans un vieil entrepôt prés de la Tamise. Mais à présent? Il pouvait bien être au coeur de Londres. Vu le niveau psychotique d'Amelia Moran, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle fasse sauté la ville avec lui.

John soupira. Il était l'appât et Sherlock se trouvait en danger. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était impuissant.

Soudain il entendit un bruit métallique, quelqu'un était en train de bouger une grille. John essaya de se retourner pour l'apercevoir, mais sans succès. Il sentit l'inconnu s'approcher.

L'individu en question se place devant lui.

C'était un homme âgé de la quarantaine plutôt distingué avec le teint halé et de grands yeux noirs.

Une chose était sûre, John ne connaissait pas cet homme.

-John Watson? demanda-t-il avec un accent.

-Euh oui c'est moi et vous êtes?

-Colonel Sebastian Moran, répondit l'homme.

_Génial, pensa John, il ne manquait plus que le mari pour compléter cette jolie réunion de famille composée essentiellement de psychopathes terroristes._

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Votre femme aurait oublié de me dire quelque chose avant de me faire exploser? demanda John sur un ton aigre.

-Je viens arrêtez ma femme, déclara le colonel en se baissant.

-Comment?

-Je viens récupérer ma femme pour la ramener par la peau du cou chez nous en Inde.

_Oh oui, pensa John, Amelia Moran neutralisée, en Inde donc très très très loin de moi et Sherlock._

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda le médecin.

Le colonel Moran ne répondit pas. En effet ce dernier s'était accroupi et traficotait des choses sous la chaise de Watson.

John souffla un bon coup. En tant que soldat il devait rester calme quel que soit la situation mais si celle-ci semble désespérée.

A présent sa vie reposait entre les mains du mari de cette psychopathe. _Quelle ironie…_

Tout ce que John espérait c'est que Sherlock s'en sorte sain et sauf.

_oooooooo_

-Sherlock.

-Amelia.

-Tu ne sembles pas heureux de me voir.

-Tu as enlevé mon colocataire.

-Tu veux dire ton petit ami.

Sherlock la foudroya du regard. Amelia émit un petit gloussement.

-J'adore quand tu perds tes moyens Sheshe, continua la jeune femme, tu sembles presque humain...

-Sheshe? Et en plus tu oses le tutoyer! l'interrompit une voix masculine.

Jim Moriarty était dans la place.

Il semblait seul. Mais ni Amelia ni Sherlock n'étaient dupes, des dizaines tireurs d'élites devaient se cacher un peu partout dans le bâtiment.

-Jimmie tu es en retard, répondit Amelia sur un ton taquin, comme tu peux le voir Sherlock et moi sommes très proches.

-Vu le regard que Sherlock Holmes te lance je pense plutôt qu'il te méprise profondément.

-Quelle mauvaise langue tu fais Jimmy, répondit Amelia, Sheshe m'adore, du moins plus qu'il ne t'aimera jamais.

-Amelia je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes, fit Moriarty en plissant les yeux menaçant, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te faire de mal. Mais si tu persistes dans cette voie, je risque de sortir de mes gonds.

-Comme si tu en était capable! Tu es faible Jimmy! C'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours tout volé. Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Toi et Sheshe allaient être écrasés!

-Ennuyeux, déclara Sherlock Holmes.

Il eut un court silence.

-Comment ça ? s'exclama la jeune femme blonde furieuse.

-Vous êtes ennuyeuse.

-Je ne suis pas ennuyeuse, répéta Amelia comme une gamine.

-Si vous êtes jalouse et vous vous prenez pour un génie alors que vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de votre frère.

-Merci Holmes, fit Moriarty flatté.

-Vous allez le regretter tous les deux, siffla entre ses dent la jeune femme furieuse, vous pensez avoir un coup d'avance sur moi, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien sachez que John Watson n'est pas ici, ni ton précieux

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, déclara Sherlock, il y avait une chance sur deux mille trois cent cinquante six que John soit ici. Vous êtes moins idiote que je ne le pensais.

-Quel dossier? demanda Moriarty.

Amelia Moran fit un sourire sadique.

-Le dossier de ton passé, dit-elle, il contient tout sur le toi d'autrefois. Avant que tu sois un Moriarty où tu n'étais qu'un étudiant d'Oxford. Dois-je parler aussi de cette fil…

-Tais-toi! hurla subitement Jim Moriarty.

Un point rouge lumineux apparut sur le front d'Amelia. Celle-ci imperturbable continuait de sourire.

-Voyons Jimmy tu ne me tueras pas. Du moins pas avant que je t'en apprenne plus sur ce fameux dossier...

-Viens-en au fait, la coupa de nouveau Moriarty.

Le point rouge quitta le front de la jeune femme blonde.

-Le dossier et John Watson sont ensembles, continua Amelia, quelque part dans les sous-sols du Glass Block. Malheureusement pour eux et pour vous mais pas pour moi, une jolie bombe leur tient compagnie. A seize heure pile, elle explosera.

-Je comprend que de perdre son toutou puisse embêter Sherlock Holmes, dit Moriarty, mais moi je serais gagnant si le dossier est détruit dans la déflagration. Mais je présume que tu as prévu quelque chose.

-En effet, répondit Amelia Moran, il y a un mécanisme spécial dans la bombe. Quelque secondes avant l'explosion elle va envoyé ton précieux dossier dans tous les ordinateurs des forces de l'ordre de la ville comme celui de la police ou encore mieux les services secrets. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de l'arrêter, désamorcer la bombe. Mais c'est impossible à distance et si quelqu'un essaie les informations sur Jimmy seront envoyées directement là où vous savez.

-Il semblerait que tu nous ai piégés, déclara Moriarty, que veux-tu qu'on fasse?

-Que vous couriez jusqu'au Glass Block, vous avez le droit de prendre un taxi si vous voulez. Je veux que vous y allez tous les deux. Si vous y arrivez avant seize heures je ne vous ferais pas exploser.

-Bon allons-y, fit Sherlock.

Amelia fit un sourie triomphant. Elle avait gagné.

_ooooooo_

-Il y a un mécanisme bizarre dans cette bombe, lâcha le colonel Moran toujours sous la chaise de Watson.

-Ah, répondit John blasé, vous pourrez tout de même la désamorcer? Puis pourquoi vous ne me détachez pas si vous venez m'aider?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais devoir demander de l'aide. Puis si je vous détache la bombe explose.

-Génial, grogna John.

Un bruit métallique résonna à travers le sous-sol. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Bien entendu John attaché à sa chaise ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir le nouveau venu. Moran se leva.

-La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous étiez encore une enfant, dit le colonel, vous avez bien grandit depuis.

-Oui je sais, répondit une voix féminine, désolé je ne me souviens pas de vous.

-C'est normal vous n'aviez que dix ans à l'époque je crois.

Une jeune femme apparut dans le champ de vision. Elle était plutôt grand, mince, les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux bouclés bruns. John avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Comme si cette jeune fille lui était familière, pourtant il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré.

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille. John frissonna, elle semblait sonder son âme.

-Alors c'est vous? demanda-t-elle en fixant John.

-Qui ça moi?

-Mon gendre.

-Désolé je ne suis pas marié, répondit John largué, du moins à dernière nouvelle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le colonel Moran.

-Mycroft m'envoie vous aider. Il parait que vous avez des problèmes avec la bombe.

-En effet, répondit l'homme, c'est un dispositif assez complexe.

-Laissez-moi voir ça. Je suis un génie alors ça ne devrait pas me poser se problème.

_Eh bien, pensa John, ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe. A croire que tous les personnages de cette histoire ont un orgueil démesuré._

_oooooooo_

Lestrade avec toute sa clique de policiers attendaient dans le hall de l'aéroport. Bien entendu ils étaient déguisés. Inutile de provoquer un mouvement de panique, avec toutes ces histoires d'attentats les gens paniquaient facilement au moindre bagage louche.

Une très jolie femme blonde chargée de valises pénétra dans le hall. Il s'agissait de Cindy Black. Lestrade fut de nouveau bluffé par la ressemblance entre elle et sa soeur jumelle.

Le jeune femme semblait chercher quelqu'un. Lestrade s'approcha d'elle.

-Mrs White? demanda l'inspecteur.

La jeune femme le regarda surpris et lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre.

-Je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de scène Black, mais que puis-je pour vous?

Lestrade dit alors pour la première fois et certainement la dernière fois :

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour votre meurtre.

_oooooooo_

_"Amelia Moran compte faire exploser une bombe au Glass Block à seize heure. SH"_

_"Je le sais déjà. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je pose des micros sur toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Watson, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un s'occuper de la bombe. Mycroft"_

_"J'espère que cette personne est compétente. Amelia est très rusée. SH"_

_"J'ai envoyé Cassiopeia, ça te suffit comme garanti? A cause de moi elle sèche ses cours. Mais c'est la meilleure experte en électronique et informatique d'Angleterre. Mycroft."_

_"Cassiopeia te dirait que c'est faux. Elle est la meilleure du monde. SH"_

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous pour votre soutient. Vos commentaires sont mon petit rayon de soleil quotidien.<em>

_La fin approche j'espère que je ne vous decevrais pas._


	8. Chapter 7

chapitre 7:

-Je n'ai pas assassiné ma soeur Mindy White !

-En effet vous n'avez pas tué Mindy White mais sa soeur jumelle Cindy Black oui, répondit l'inspecteur Lestrade.

-Mais c'est fou, s'écria la jeune femme, je suis Cindy Black!

-Non vous êtes Mindy White.

-Prouvez-le.

Lestrade respira un bon coup pour se concentrer. Il devait juste faire comme Sherlock Holmes lui avait dit.

-Tout d'abord nos médecin légistes ont trouvé des traces étranges dans la bouche du cadavre.

La jeune femme frémit. Sherlock avait raison.

-Nos spécialistes ont rapidement compris qu'on lui avait enlevé ses couronnes après sa mort. Or Mindy White n'a jamais eu de caries alors que Cindy plus d'une dizaine. Je suis sûre que si on observait votre bouche mademoiselle on ne trouverait pas la moindre trace de carie, n'est-ce pas Mrs Mindy White?

Le jeune femme ne répondit rien.

-Sherl…enfin je veux dire nos spécialistes ont pu aussi remarquer votre extraordinaire évolution vocale. Il n'a pas été difficile de trouver dans vos dossiers scolaires que Mindy a toujours surpassé Cindy en chant. Nous avons aussi trouvé une brocher pour des cours de théâtre ou encore d'escalade. Le théâtre pour pouvoir jouer le rôle de votre soeur morte et l'escalade pour pouvoir passer par la fenêtre d'un étage à l'autre.

-Et que faites-vous de mon alibi? J'étais à une fête avec mon petit ami.

-Actuellement nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Steven Collins mais d'après sa déposition il a passé la soirée à une fête costumée puis il se souvint que Cindy Black l'a ramené à leur appartement. Mais comme il avait trop bu, le reste de la nuit lui parait très flou.

Mindy White fit un petit sourire satisfait.

-Vous voyez j'étais avec mon petit ami, de plus les gens de la fête peuvent confirmer ma présence.

-C'est vrai, mais ils pourront juste confirmé avoir vu une jeune femme blonde se prétendant être Cindy Black.

-Comment?

-Le thème de cette fête était Venise, tout le monde portait un masque y compris Cindy Black. Nous savons que Karen West vous a aidé. Elle est blonde comme vous et a prit votre place à la soirée. Puis elle a drogué Steven Collins pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Malheureusement les caméras du Glass Block étaient étrangement en panne ce soir. Mais la déposition du gardien est assez étrange. Il a vu Mindy White faire d'étrange allés-retour. Nous savons que vous avez fait venir votre soeur chez vous en lui demandant de s'habiller comme vous. Ainsi le concierge a cru revoir Mindy White. Puis vous avez assassiné votre soeur et vous avez pris da place, faisant croire que Mindy White était morte alors qu'en réalité elle vivait toujours.

-Vous êtes plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait.

Lestrade aurait apprécié le compliment s'il était à l'origine de la résolution de son enquête. En réalité c'était encore un coup de maitre de Sherlock Holmes.

-Pourquoi avoir tué votre soeur? Vous aviez tout réussi dans la vie alors que votre soeur a peiné toute sa vie à trouver des rôles. Vous n'aviez rien à lui envier.

-Vous croyez? J'étais prisonnière. Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie…cette vie c'est celle que tout le monde voulait pour moi. J'étais bonne élève alors on m'a orienté vers de grandes études, je ne faisais que suivre le conseil des gens autour de moi. Et si jamais j'osais prétendre à autre chose, on refoulait sans discussion mes rêves. Je voulais devenir comédienne, jouer dans des comédies musicales. Mais pourquoi tout risquer dans une carrière peu sûre alors que les cabinets de New-York m'ouvraient leu porte? Ma soeur était peut-être la bête noire de la famille mais elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était libre. Alors je lui ai volé sa vie.

_oooooooo_

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites? demanda John inquiet à la jeune fille brune.

Cassiopeia lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-Vous me prenez pour qui? Je suis la meilleure en ce domaine.

-Vous désamorcez souvent des bombes? demanda le médecin curieux.

-Non d'habitude je pirate le système de la NASA.

-Vous connaissez Mycroft Holmes?

-Bien entendu quelle question stupide, vous en avez beaucoup encore comme ça?

Le colonel Moran un peu plus loin faisait le guet.

-D'après Mycroft la bombe devrait exploser dans vingt minutes, déclara ce dernier en regardant son portable.

-Génial, dit John blasé.

-Aucun souci je l'ai déjà désamorcé depuis une demi-heure, annonça Cassiopeia.

-QUOI? s'exclama John.

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais la meilleure.

-Non mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas détaché si elle est désamorcée? s'écria le médecin furieux.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé. Puis vous étiez trop occupé à broyer du noir.

-Sherlock Holmes et Moriarty sont en route, déclara Moran, je dois vous laisser. J'ai ma femme à récupérer.

-Moi aussi, j'ai terminé ce que je devais faire, ajouta Cassiopeia, mes profs vont me tuer si je ne reviens pas en cours.

-Eh! Mais attendez! s'écria John. Vous allez me laisser ici? Et attaché?

Le colonel Sebastian Moran était déjà parti.

-Ma mission était de désamorcer la bombe, répondit le jeune femme, c'est tout.

Elle partit. Laissant John seul. Au moins il n'avait plus une bombe prêt à exploser sous les fesses.

-Bon, fit John tout seul, quelqu'un va bien finir par s'inquiéter de mon sort et venir me chercher.

Bizarrement il y croyait de moins en moins.

_oooooooo_

_"Mindy White est sous les verrous. Cassiopeia a réussit sa mission. Moran est parti chercher sa femmes. Mycroft"_

_"Et John? SH"_

_"D'après Cassie il est resté sur place. Le libérer ne faisait pas parti de sa mission et elle avait cours. MH"_

_"Sherlock? MH"_

_"Tu es toujours là? MH"_

_"Je méditais sur la bêtise de Cassiopeia. SH"_

_"Si elle t'entendait, elle te tuerait. MH"_

_oooooooo_

John était seul.

Très seul.

Et attaché à une chaise.

Depuis un certain temps à présent.

Mais quelqu'un allait bien finir par venir le sauver, de préférence Sherlock.

Il entendit un bruit de ferraille signalant l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu. Il croisa les doigts - enfin au sens figuré - pour que cette personne soit un ami sain d'esprit sans un ego démesuré.

Bonne pioche. Enfin l'ami en question avait quand même un égo surdimensionné.

Mais pour l'instant le coeur de John Watson était rempli de joie. Car son sauveur sur son cheval blanc n'était autre que Sherlock Holmes.

-Sherlock tu es vivant ! s'exclama le médecin ravi.

-Parce que tu en doutais?

-Non pas un instant.

Sherlock s'approcha de John pour le détacher.

-Vous avez réussi à arrêter Amelia Moran? demanda John.

-Son mari le colonel Moran et Moriarty devrait s'en charger.

-Moriarty? Le Moriarty?

-Nous avons fit une alliance pour arrêter Amelia.

-Eh ben dit donc, j'en ai raté des épisodes.

-Oui en effet si tu pouvais évité de te faire enlever, fit Sherlock sur un ton de reproche.

-Tu es en colère Sherlock?

-NON!

-D'accord je n'ai rien dit.

Sherlock Holmes bouillonnait sur place. Il s'était inquiéter pour cet imbécile. Il avait ressenti…des choses douloureuses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

-Ne refais jamais ça, lâcha le sociopathe.

-Je ne contrôle pas vraiment le fait d'être enlevé ou pas, répondit John laconique.

-Je me suis inquiété.

-Pardon? Est-ce que tu viens de dire…

-Je n'ai rien dit! le coupa Sherlock.

Quelque chose remua dans le coeur du médecin.

-Moi aussi je me suis inquiété pour toi Sherlock, répondit John en souriant, avec l'autre déglinguée qui voulait te faire sauter.

Silence.

Sans un mot Sherlock se mit à la hauteur de John. A ce moment-là, il n'était plus que tous les deux. John était comme hypnotisé par les iris bleus de Sherlock. Alors ce dernier l'embrassa.

Le baiser dura un certain temps.

Voir longtemps.

Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta la première chose cohérente que John Watson réussit à articuler fut:

-Et si tu me détachais pour qu'on approfondisse la question?

Sherlock allait s'exécuter. Quand une personne l'interrompit.

Amelia Moran se tenait devant eux. Un revolver dans les mains. Elle avait l'air mal en point.

-Comme c'est attendrissant, dit-elle avec un mauvais sourire, le docteur Watson s'est enfin rendu compte de son amour pour le détective.

Elle pointa son arme sur Sherlock.

-Toi et Jimmy avaient cru m'avoir, continua-t-elle, n'est-ce pas? J'avoue que le coup de l'alliance et de mon mari m'a surprise. Mais j'ai réussi à lui échapper. Et je vais continuer ce que je comptais faire depuis le début. Je ne vais pas te tuer Sherlock ni ton petit ami, mais je vais faire tomber Jimmy. Je vais te révéler son passé et ainsi tu pourras te charger à ma place de le détruire.

Le détective consultant était tenté par les informations que détenait la jeune femmes.

Sherlock aperçut alors un bref instant un point rouge sur le front d'Amelia.

-Amelia attention ! s'écria le sociopathe.

Il eut un coup de feu. Amelia s'effondra. La balle l'avait touché au torse.

Sherlock se précipita jusqu'au corps de la jeune femmes. Elle vivait encore.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle, on ne nait pas Moriarty on le devient. Je voulais juste vivre...juste ressentir.

Elle cracha du sang.

-La vie est trop courte Sheshe...

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux. Amelia Moran venait de mourir. Elle ne parlerait plus. Elle ne nuirait plus. Alors qu'elle était ce sentiment de regret que Sherlock ressentait au fond de lui? La présence de John le rendait un peu trop humain.

-Hum hum, fit John pour attirer l'attention, si tu pouvais me détacher de cette chaise car je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

ooooooooooooooooooo

to be continued…

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires. Je vous adore !

La fin est très proche. Encore un chapitre plus le prologue et ce sera bon…enfin j'espère. ^^'


	9. Chapter 8

chapitre 8

-Et c'est avec fierté que je vous remet cette décoration pour service rendu à la nation et à la reine inspecteur Lestrade.

L'inspecteur remercia mal à l'aise tout le monde. Anderson et le sergent Donovan eurent un sourire crispé.

Ils récupéraient de nouveaux tous les fruits du travail de Sherlock Holmes, pourtant chaque enquête résolu par le détective consultant leur laissait un arrière goût désagréable dans la bouche. Juste une fois ils auraient aimé pouvoir remettre ce sociopathe à sa place.

Ecrasé sous les compliments l'inspecteur Lestrade trouva refuge auprès du buffet. Il n'aimait pas toutes ces marques de considération. Il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Autrefois s'il avait su monter dans la hiérarchie de la police c'était uniquement grâce à Sherlock Holmes et encore aujourd'hui il avait besoin de ce sociopathe pour résoudre les enquêtes les plus compliquées.

Mais bon…d'une certaine façon ça lui permettait de garder Holmes à l'oeil. Tant que cet homme oeuvrait du coté de la justice tout irait bien.

Lestrade respira un bon coup et s'enfila une flûte de champagne. Il était tout de même content que cette histoire de soeur jumelles soit terminée. A présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'un nouvel humain dépasse les limites de l'humanité.

_ooooooo_

-Anthéa pourrez vous faire livrer un kilo de jambon pour Cassiopeia?

-De Jambon monsieur? demanda la jeune femme perplexe.

-Oui de jambon, répondit en soupirant Mycroft, je lui en ai promis un kilo si elle venait nous aider. Il y a trois choses dans le monde qu'apprécie Cassiopeia : elle-même, l'informatique et le jambon.

-Je vois, ça doit être de famille.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répondit Mycroft en se coupant une tranche de saucisson.

Anthéa se replongea dans son blackberry.

-On dirait que votre frère à détruit tous les micros qu'on avait posé sur lui et à son domicile.

-Je présume qu'il souhaite un peu d'intimité maintenant que le docteur Watson a enfin ouvert les yeux.

-Le colonel Sebastian Moran vous envoie de nouveau un mail de remerciement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me remercie, fit Mycroft en soupirant, il n'a pas pu récupérer sa femmes. Cette dernière s'est officiellement suicidée. Mince j'ai terminé mon saucisson. Vous pourriez m'en amené un autre s'il vous plait Anthéa?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Et soyez discrète.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Être la secrétaire de Mycroft Holmes avait bien des avantages. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle en avait découvert des secrets d'Etats. Mais le mieux gardé était celui que Mycroft Holmes était un fanatique du saucisson.

_ooooooo_

Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle n'avait plus mal. Elle avait tout perdu. Mindy White contemplait le mur de sa cellule. C'était ici à présent qu'elle passerait la moitiés de son existence. Elle avait été l'une des plus grandes avocats de Londres, elle avait conquit les plus grands cabinets de New-York et connaissait de nombreux secrets sur les gouvernements du monde. Elle avait gagné énormément d'argents. Elle avait eu des amis plus riches les uns que les autres. Dans quelques années elle se serait mariée, elle aurait eu deux enfants et aurait passé le reste de sa vie tranquillement.

Pourtant elle avait tout jeté par terre. Elle avait renoncé à toutes ces choses. Elle avait tué sa propre soeur. Une soeur qu'on traitait de raté de la famille. Pourtant c'était la seule a être honnête avec elle-même. Mindy l'avait assassiné et pris sa place sans aucune vergogne. Lorsqu'elle l'avait tué, une étrange sauvagerie l'avait saisie. Pendant quelques minutes elle était devenue un monstre.

Aujourd'hui Mindy White avait tout perdu. Elle était à peine humaine.

Il ne lui restait plus que cette cellule.

Si elle n'avait pas écouté cette Karen West peut-être qu'elle serait encore dans son appartement de luxe à broyer du noir.

La jeune femme sourit au mur.

Elle ne regrettait rien.

_ooooooo_

Sarah jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. John Watson était encore en retard. Non pas à un rendez-vous mais à son travail.

Sarah jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à la file d'attente pour le docteur Watson.

Ce dernier finit par apparaitre un quart d'heure plus tard. Il était essoufflé et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Panne d'oreiller? demanda Sarah.

-Euh…oui…euh…en quelques sorte, bafouilla John en devenant tout rouge.

Sarah lui jeta un regard amusé.

-Je vois que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux à propos de Sherlock, dit-elle souriante.

Et John Watson rougit de plus belle.

-C'est Sherlock qui t'a retenu ce matin? demanda Sarah malicieuse.

-Non pas vraiment , répondit John, il a dû partir tôt. il devait rendre visite à de vieux amis.

-Des vieux amis? demanda Sarah sceptique.

-J'ai eu la même réaction que toi.

_ooooooo_

Jim Moriarty contempla un dernier instant le Gange*. Il avait accompagné son ami le colonel Moran jusqu'en Inde. Il lui devait bien ça après avoir assassiné sa femme, même si ce dernier croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide.

Il avait fait assassiné toute sa soi-disant famille il y a des années. Il ne restait plus qu'Amelia. Il n'avait pu la supprimer. C'était sa petite soeur. Il se souvenait quand il l'avait rencontré. Il avait seulement douze ans et elle six ans. En grandissant il s'était bien aperçu qu'elle était un monstre d'égocentrisme mais pas autant que lui.

Il gagnait toujours. Il avait du tuer sa soeur. Il avait hésité. Mais elle était devenue gênante. Elle s'apprêtait à révéler des informations capitales à son sujet. Malgré sa soeur supprimée, Moriarty n'était pas satisfait, il était inquiet. Il savait que sa soeur avait révélé des bribes d'informations sur son passé. Mais ces révélations aussi petites soient-elles pouvaient permettre à un homme comme Sherlock Holmes de découvrir la vérité.

-Votre avion va bientôt partir, l'avertit le colonel Moran.

-J'ai été heureux de vous revoir, déclara Moriarty, si j'ai encore besoin de vous je vous appellerez.

-J'y compte bien.

Les deux amis se serrèrent une dernière fois la main.

Moriarty regarda s'éloigner Moran avec la nouvelle femme qu'il fréquentait, une chanteuse originaire du New Jersey.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer dans son Irlande natale faire sauter deux ou trois immeubles, rien de bien méchant.

_oooooooo_

Cassiopeia jeta un regard passionné au jambon qu'on venait de lui livrer. Ce morceau de viande était tout simplement magnifique.

La meilleure électrotechnicienne du pays envoya un texto de remerciement à Mycroft Holmes.

_"Merci pour le jambon. Je t'offrirais un saucisson pour ton anniversaire. C"_

_"Tu as intérêt mon anniversaire est dans deux semaines. M"_

_"Ah bon? Ce n'est pas celui de Sherlock? J'ai acheté un boite de patch pour rien. C"_

_"Des patchs? Mais c'est mon idée de cadeau ça! M"_

_"Ben cherche autres choses. Et NON je ne t'aiderai pas! Mon esprit supérieur à d'autres problèmes à régler. C"_

_"Comme manger du jambon? M"_

_"Un jour vous vous inclinerez tous devant moi! C"_

_ooooooooo_

C'était un bel endroit. Un trop bel endroit pour être un cimetière.

Sherlock s'arrêta devant une tombe. Personne n'avait posé de fleurs récemment. Elle était neuf. L'absence de fleur donnait l'impression que le monde avait déjà oublié la femme enterrée ici. Un prénom était encore visible. On pouvait lire: Amelia Moran

Amelia était morte.

Il ne restait plus Moriarty à abattre.

_ooooooo_

-Bonjour je viens rendre visite à Sherlock Holmes.

-Vous êtes? demanda Mrs Hudson méfiante.

-Molly Hooper une collègue en quelques sorte…

-Ah je vois vous êtes la petite médecin légiste qui aidait Monsieur Holmes de temps en temps.

-Euh oui c'est moi, répondit Molly surprise que Sherlock est parlé d'elle.

-Vous avez de la chance monsieur Holmes vient juste de rentrer. Mais je crois qu'il est occupé avec son colocataire.

-Ah je vois, répondit Molly le sourire au lèvre.

-Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé? demanda Mrs Hudson. Vous savez j'ai une amie elle en a deux aussi chez elle.

_ooooooo_

John entoura de ses bras Shelrock, il sentais son cœur battre. Il enfouie son visage dans son cou. Ce moment leur parut éternelle mais à la fois éphémère. Il retira son visage de son cou. Alors avant que John ne puisse dire quelque chose Sherlock l'embrassa. Une déferlante de passion les saisit. Ils étaient incapable de la contrôler. John frissonna quand Sherlock l'embrassa sur le torse.

Il furent deux puis un. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser assouvissait une pulsion brulante. Ils voulaient tout oublier, se perdre dans cette amour incontrôlable. Ils n'avaient jamais ressentis ça, c'était différent des autres, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais su aimer. Ils ne voulaient que jamais cela ne s'arrête. Ils voulaient se perdre à jamais dans l'autre.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

*fleuve sacré en Inde

Je tiens à m'excuser aussi auprès des personnes qui s'attendait à un lemon à cause du rating M. J'ai essayé d'en faire un mais sans succès. Enfin vous avez vu le résultat…Mais j'ai une excuse non? C'est ma première fanfic yaoi ! Non? Ne me frappez pas je vous ne supplie !


	10. Epilogue

Prologue

-Tu crois que je suis présentable? demanda John anxieux.

-Ce n'est qu'un dîner, répondit Sherlock laconique.

-Avec ta mère !

-Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais…

-Elle a élevé Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes!

-Et moi je compte pour du beurre? les interrompit Cassiopeia qui venait de rentrer dans le boudoir.

La jeune fille toisa le médecin méprisante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? demanda John méfiant.

-Elle fait partie de la famille, répondit Shelrock, c'est une diner de famille donc se présence ici est logique.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie de ta famille, dit John étonné, mais maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai que je vois une certaine ressemblance.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié de lui dire que j'étais ta soeur, déclara la jeune femme.

-Quoi? Tu as une soeur? s'étrangla le médecin. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé?

-Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt, répondit le sociopathe.

-Je suis Cassiopeia Holmes.

-Tu en as encore beaucoup de frères et soeurs cachés? demanda John.

-Aux dernières nouvelles non.

-Mais que vois-je ? Toute ma petite famille réunie ! C'est magnifique! s'exclama Mycroft Holmes.

-On attendait plus que toi Mycrosoft, déclara Cassiopeia.

-Mycrosoft? demanda John en retenant un fou rire.

-J'adore l'informatique et l'électronique, expliqua la jeune femmes brune, alors je trouve ce surnom tout à fait approprié.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre le lien logique, commenta John.

-D'ailleurs Mère nous a donné à chacun un surnom, continua Cassiopeia, moi c'est Cassie. Pour Mycroft…

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui révéler sur notre famille, l'interrompit Mycroft, toutes les familles ont leur secret.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Mycroft, intervint Sherlock.

-Oui mais John fait partie maintenant de la famille, répliqua jeune femme, Mère aime appeler Mycroft Mimi et Sherlock Locky.

-Hum, fit John en étouffant un éclat de rire, c'est déjà mieux que Sheshe.

Sherlock Holmes lui jeta un regard noir.

-Au fait j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié quel jour on est dans trois jours, intervint Mycroft.

-On sera mardi, répondit Sherlock.

-Mardi 4 octobre pour être exacte, renchérit Cassiopeia.

-Non enfin oui! C'est mon anniversaire! s'énerva Mycroft. Je vous donne juste une idée comme ça de cadeau mais j'aimerai bien un nouveau parapluie de préférence provenant d'Aurillac…

-Tu te contenteras de la boite de patchs, l'interrompit Cassiopeia.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de patchs moi!

-Je croyais que c'était l'anniversaire de Sherlock, se justifia la jeune femme, et je ne vais quand même pas acheter un autre cadeau. Mais je suis sûre que Sherlock pourra t'offrir le parapluie de tes rêves.

-Non impossible j'ai déjà acheté des saucisses pour son anniversaire, répondit ce dernier.

-Des saucisses? demanda incrédule Mycroft.

-Ce n'est pas ton hobby de manger des saucisses?

-Non c'est le saucisson!

-C'est fou ce que les conversations chez les Holmes sont passionnantes, dit John pour lui-même.

Il s'attira le regard noir des trois Holmes réunis.

-Maintenant que l'affaire Mindy White est terminé que compte tu faire? demanda Cassiopeia à son frère.

-M'ennuyer sur mon canapé, répondit Sherlock.

-Tu devrais trouver une occupation, commenta sa soeur, moi je bidouille des trucs informatiques et Mycroft fait des coups d'Etats.

-Tant qu'il ne fait pas de la poterie ça me va, marmonna John.

-C'est ça ! s'exclama Sherlock. J'ai oublié la peinture à l'eau!

-….

oooooooooooooo

The end

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout de cette première fic sur l'univers de Sherlock. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu.

Merci encore d'avoir réussi à me lire ! ^


End file.
